<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 4: Vacation by KittyNoir666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688029">Day 4: Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666'>KittyNoir666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felinette Month 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya is there but only for a minute, F/M, OC is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Marinette go on a well-deserved vacation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felinette Month 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 4: Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys, College is kicking my ass. They are around mid-twenties and married because honestly, they’ve been together since collége.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Felinette Month Day 4: Vacation</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Friday</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go on a vacation,” Marinette suggested to Felix. They were both at their home after they both returned back from work for the day and it was around 8 pm. They were both in their home lounge relaxing and enjoying each other’s presence, they were both on the couch with Felix sitting on the couch reading and Marinette laying on his lap also reading a book. Marinette was wearing a long sleeve satin wrap dress </span>
  <a href="https://www.zaful.com/long-sleeve-satin-wrap-dress-p_560918.html">
    <span>(here)</span>
  </a>
  <span>, she had come from her MDC fashion company, “Our companies are both in a good place, we both are in a good place, so why not have a vacation”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Felix responded. He himself was wearing a business casual suits </span>
  <a href="https://www.chinahao.com/Product/574554064991/autumn_business_casual_korean_handsome_youth_trend_small_suit">
    <span>(here)</span>
  </a>
  <span>, “And where would we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back to Buenos Aires in Argentina,” Marinette suggested, “It could be like a second honeymoon for us” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think a second honeymoon would be nice,” Felix said thoughtfully, “When do you think we should go” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon, we could plan it for next week since I am ahead of schedule for all my orders for about a month and your bank is also doing good with no troubles at all,” Marinette informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if something happens in the week we aren’t here?” Felix asked concerned for leaving for a week</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we put Nyx in charge of both businesses,” Marinette told him, “She knows what to do for our businesses and not to mention she is a wonderful secretary without really being a secretary”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention a pretty good bodyguard,” Felix said remembering the many times Nyx protected them from anyone harmful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette at this point had decided to get up from Felix’s lap and lean against Felix’s side instead. She closed her book and took ahold of Felix’s hand and held it while she spoke, “She does try hard to protect the family she gained to make up from the one she lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice of you to make her your bridesmaid,” Felix said putting his book down and leaning against Marinette now rubbing his thumb on Marinette’s hand, “I think we should go on a second honeymoon, with Nyx in charge of the companies, even if something went wrong, she would take care of it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled will have a second honeymoon next week,” Marinette said getting up from the couch pulling Felix with her, “Will start planning tomorrow to leave on Sunday and return on Saturday. Now then let’s go have tea and then off to bed with us”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to sleep in on Monday to sleep off the jet lag since it’ll be a 14-hour flight,” Felix told her. Felix followed his wife still holding her hand all the way to their kitchen before letting go and letting her put the teapot on the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll sleep in and get settled and then on Tuesday we can go out and enjoy our second honeymoon,” Marinette said slyly. They were both sitting down in their dining area that’s connected to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, we can even visit the…” Felix said before getting interrupted by the doorbell. They both looked at each other who would be visiting at this hour. They both headed to the door and opened it and were both surprised to see the person they were just talking about. Nyx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hola, mis preciosos,” Nyx said as she walked in when they moved aside to let her in. Nyx then walked to the kitchen where they were just at. The two followed her and she begins to talk and place things on the table from her backpack purse, “I have come to drop off your plane tickets for Sunday morning at 9 am so you’ll arrive around 10 pm which according to the time difference it’ll be 6 pm over there and so I wish you luck with the jet lag. I booked you in Hotel NH Buenos Aires City in the presidential suite which has a wonderful view and it’ll be under Felix’s name. Also, I’ll have everything under control over here and Marinette here is a new sketchbook since I know you’ll get inspired by the places you’ll go, Felix, you won’t have to worry about anything I’ll take care of the businesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix and  Marinette were both surprised at how Nyx knew their plans when they were both just talking about it. They just nodded along with what Nyx was saying as she continued to put things on the table. Felix needed to ask though on how Nyx knew about their plans, “How did you know what we were planning, we literally we’re just talking about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cards told me you both wanted to go on a second honeymoon and that it’ll be the place you were for your first honeymoon so I just got things ready for Sunday, I did try to get you guys an earlier flight but I couldn’t so you got the 9 am instead, pack tomorrow and get ready” Nyx explained walking back to the entrance door with the couple following her again. She opened the door and was heading out when he turned to them to say goodbye, “Adios, mis tesoros, and the teapot will boil the second I leave alright, Adios *muah muah*”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she closed the door the teapot did indeed start boiling and whistling. Felix and Marinette made their way back to the kitchen and prepared their tea. As they drank their tea they looked over all the things Nyx brought with her. They then got ready for bed and slept to prepare for their second honeymoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Saturday they decided to check the weather and prepare for most of it. They also planned out on where to go for the five days they’ll be there. They packed for if it rains, the pool, sunny days, they prepared for a lot. They also made sure to have things for when Marinette gets inspired and wants to actually make the item she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunday</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The day came when they were leaving for their second honeymoon. Nyx personally dropped them off and promised to keep their house clean. They both were in first-class which on the plane was two chairs on either side of the couple's bed. They got as comfy as they could on the chairs and enjoyed the airplane ride. They then moved to the bed to cuddle as Felix read a book and Marinette was just drawing. They spent the rest of the plane ride on the bed, being comfy and either doing their own thing or watching movies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the plane was getting ready to land they put away their things and got ready for the landing. After landing they called for a taxi and were driven to their hotel. They entered the lobby and saw how beautiful it was. The front counter was a nice color mixture of brown. The floor was marble and the carpet was the color velvet. The whole thing was just nice and calm. They then saw that the clock said 7:46 pm  They quickly asked for their room and were given the key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the presidential suite. They opened the suite and noticed that the room was decently big, there was a table with coffee and wine glasses, a minibar, a sitting area, and the bathroom had a bathtub. The bed was tucked in the corner with the TV in front of it and near the window. They settled down and got into bed. They began to watch a movie when they both fell asleep holding onto each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Monday</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, they woke up around 11 am well rested but still sleepy. They had decided to stay at the hotel and called for room service. While they waited Marinette decided to shower and get dressed. For the day she wore a pink top, white shorts, red anchor earrings, red sandals, a white bracelet, and some sunglasses </span>
  <a href="https://bmodish.com/coloring-your-summer-with-red-white-summer-outfits/">
    <span>(here)</span>
  </a>
  <span>. Felix followed right after and got dressed in a white dress shirt, blue business pants, a brown belt, and brown dress pants. </span>
  <a href="http://diary.rachaelandsmith.com/smart-dress-smart-casual/">
    <span>(here)</span>
  </a>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had their breakfast it was around 12:30 pm and they decided to walk around the city near the hotel. They took in the view and kept walking around talking about everything and anything. It started to get dark so they decided to go back to the hotel. They also decided to head to the hotel’s pool which was on the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette changed into an </span>
  <a href="https://www.amazon.com/Lauren-Ralph-Paisley-Bandeau-One-Piece/dp/B078XHKWDV/ref=sr_1_149?crid=3QIFATNGT4KPK&amp;dchild=1&amp;keywords=pink+one+piece+swimsuit&amp;qid=1573095394&amp;s=apparel&amp;sprefix=pink+one%2Cfashion%2C186&amp;sr=1-149">
    <span>Aegean</span>
  </a>
  <span> paisley bandeau one-piece with red flip-flops while Felix put on </span>
  <a href="https://www.amazon.com/Kanu-Surf-Barracuda-Trunk-Black/dp/B004DNVP6S/ref=sr_1_5?dchild=1&amp;keywords=Black+swim+trunks&amp;qid=1573095573&amp;s=apparel&amp;sr=1-5">
    <span>black</span>
  </a>
  <span> swim trunks with black flip flops and they headed to the pool. No one was on the roof, it was just them so they entered the pool and begin talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the first day of vacation,” Marinette started while floating next to Felix who only had his legs in the pool, “Is officially over and I enjoyed today” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As did I, Mari,” Felix said as he got in more into the pool and held Marinette's head in his hand, “It was a wonderful suggestion to go on a second honeymoon”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Felix, My kitty” Marinette said leaning her forehead to his, “I love you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix pulled her closer and whispered back, “I love you too”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tuesday 7 am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>On Tuesday they got up early and had decided to visit a cafe that was nearby for breakfast. So they both showered and Marinette put on a black crop top, pink shorts, black boots, pink and white hoops, and black boots </span>
  <a href="https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/629204">
    <span>(here)</span>
  </a>
  <span>. Felix was wearing a black shirt, black pants, tan work shoes, a black watch, and a dark green open shirt </span>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/616782111447385255/?nic=1a&amp;sender=372673075323387292">
    <span>(here)</span>
  </a>
  <span>. They spent a good hour at the cafe since Marinette got inspired by the cafe’s vibe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they decided to head toward the theatre nearby as Nyx had bought tickets for </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyFHjQndReY">
    <span>Tangled</span>
  </a>
  <span> the musical which was 1hr long. After that, it was around 9:40 am. They decided to visit the ice rink to skate as they did when they were younger. They skated holding hands and never letting go of each other, they would do tricks, they would skate along with the children, and they would dance when the skating rink put on music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had stayed at the ice rink for about 3 hours before leaving at 12:40 pm. So they moved on to go to get lunch at I Latina, a place owned by a friend of Nyx named Linda Hernandez, where they went to in their first honeymoon. They loved the food and enjoyed the company of the friend, they ended up staying there for about 3 hours catching up with Linda and Marinette sketching some designs based on the restaurant and Linda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when it turned 4:00 pm they bid Linda goodbye and had decided to head back to the hotel but by walking which would take them at least 2 hours. So as they held hands they began to walk and talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is so beautiful” Marinette sighed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, just like our first honeymoon,” Felix said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, do you remember when we first met?” Marinette asked him. She had grabbed his arm and was leaning on him as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I forget, it was the day you transferred to my school since you were being bullied at your old school,” Felix said remembering that day, “I was the class representative and I had to show you around since Rosemarie was sick that day”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when we became friends by 3rd class you didn’t want to share me with your friends,” Marinette said smugly, “You wanted to keep me all to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Felix began to develop a small blush before responding, “You were the second friend I made who appreciated silence when needed and noticed I had boundaries immediately just like Nyx. I also didn’t want our friends to scare you away”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t” Marinette giggled, “I actually appreciated how they tried to make me feel welcomed. Especially after what I went through, though I did appreciate you hiding me behind you. I also liked how when it came down to it you guys protected me from my old class when they came to visit the school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will always be there for you, Marinette,” Felix told her. They had made it to the hotel without even knowing it since they both are fast walkers with years of experience, “For better or worse, in sickness and health I’ll be there when you need me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed and headed to their room when they arrived at 5:45 pm. They had decided to order room service and watch a romantic movie, To All The Boys I Loved Before, and then settling in for the night in each other’s arms whispering I love you’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wednesday 9 am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>On this day they had actually woken up late but they didn’t mind. They had showered and gotten ready with Marinette wearing a chiffon bandeau sundress, nine west’s karmic platform wedge sandals, a purple stretch bracelet with earrings to match. Felix was wearing black pants with a black belt, a black dress shirt, and black shoes. ( </span>
  <a href="https://bmodish.com/lovely-pink-sundress/">
    <span>Mari</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://lookbook.nu/look/6835552-Express-Dress-Shirt-Belt-Michael-Kors-Watch">
    <span>Felix</span>
  </a>
  <span> ). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had decided to head to the museums nearby so Marinette could get inspired by the artwork and Felix could talk about the paintings and artifacts. They quickly had breakfast and started making their way to the first museum that would only have paintings. They paid to get in and began to look around with Marinette getting inspired and Felix enjoying telling Marinette what he knew about certain paintings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left around 11:46 am so they decided that on their way to the second museum they would get lunch. So they headed back to I Latina and had their lunch, then they headed to the museum of the history of Buenos Aires at 12:46 pm. But as they made their way to the museum they ran into someone from Marinette's past they never had to see after her old class visited their school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette never thought she would see the person she once called  ‘best friend’ but here they were. Alya quickly noticed them and made her way to Marinette and Felix, oh boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, I can’t believe it, How have you been?” Alya asked Marinette. She was acting like they didn’t have a bad history, “It’s been so long”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix, when he saw Alya, had put Marinette a step behind him to protect her from anything Alya threw at her. Marinette squeezed Felix’s arm and held his hand to try and calm him down and to tell him that she was okay but she didn’t move from where she was, behind Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been good Alya and you?” Marinette asked calmly still holding on to Felix. She was also trying not to run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve also been good though for a while I had trouble getting a job,” Alya responded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, How come?” Asked Marinette but already knowing the answer. After the class visited her school the class was hit with the biggest karma, with a little help from Nyx, they would ever experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right you wouldn’t know, So it turns out that Lila was lying about everything the whole time and that she was probably not even Italian but she did come from Italy,” Alya explained and as she explained Marinette was becoming angry. “I mean who would have thought right but because she had lied about everything the Ladyblog took a huge hit along with my credibility” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes if only someone had warned you, right Alya” Marinette hissed out making Alya flinch, Felix, who has been quiet in the conversation, had to squeeze Marinette’s hand to calm her as they wouldn’t want a scene to be created since they were still on the street, “I mean it's not like I tried to warn you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made Alya mad, “Girl, How was I supposed to know that you were right. Marinette, back then you would easily get jealous whenever any other person showed interest in Adrien who by the way is available right now if you wanna try getting with him” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya had a smirk on her face remembering all their plans of the girls trying to get Marinette together with Adrien. But when Alya said that Marinette got angry because she knew Alya might throw her jealous streak at her but got even angrier when she told Marinette of Adrien’s availability as though she wasn’t clinging to Felix at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, First of all, Alya, I was your best friend, you knew me, you knew that I didn’t like liars and I was trying to tell you on how I knew she was lying but at that moment you interrupted me, not to mention that I did try many other times before I moved schools. Second of all, Yes I did get jealous but you seem to have forgotten that even if I was jealous I also tried to help him with his crush Kagami,” Marinette raged and at the mention of helping Adrien with Kagami Alya flinched, “And third of all, I don’t care if Adrien is with someone or is available I’m already with someone” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Marinette raised her and Felix’s hand up for Alya to see but Alya then rolled her eyes and shook her head before speaking, “Marinette we both know you and whoever this guy is won’t last, now come on give me your phone so I can give you Adrien’s phone number then you can dump this guy and get the guy of your dreams”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made Marinette pissed and Felix knew they wouldn't make it to the museum and instead will spend the rest of the day trying to calm Marinette so her kleptomania doesn’t activate since it always happens when her emotions become too much. But for now, he would be here for his wonderful wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya,” Marinette began seething with anger, “Felix and I are married”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Alya’s eyes began to widen as she saw the rings on their hands. She gawked at finally seeing how they held onto each other before getting mad again, “Marinette, why didn’t you tell me, why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Felix let out a scoff getting a glare from Alya but it didn’t faze him. Marinette also scoffed before speaking, “Because, Alya, my business is my business and you have no right at my life”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari,” Alya began before being interrupted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Marinette said letting go of Felix and walking up to ALyas face making her take a step back, “Only my friends call me Mari”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Marinette turned and began to walk away leaving Alya behind her just like her past and with Felix following Marinette. They arrived at the hotel got to their room and Marinette began to cry letting out her emotions and finally feeling relief on that particular part of her past. Felix held her and let her cry it out knowing she needed this and knowing that she would feel much better after all this. They spent the rest of the day in their hotel room trying to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday</b>
</p><p>
  <span>On Thursday they spent the whole day in their hotel room and the hotel itself relaxing after the day they had the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to the gym, the spa, the pool, and the hotel’s restaurant. Doing their laundry and packing their things to prepare for Saturday.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Friday last day around 8:26 am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>On their last day on their vacation/second honeymoon, they decided to spend the day walking around the streets and to just spend it outside so they showered and got ready. Marinette wore a pink multi strappy dress, a denim vest, brown ankle boots, and brown feather earrings. Felix wore a white short-sleeved button-up shirt and black lined shorts. ( </span>
  <a href="https://bmodish.com/cute-combination-of-spring-summer-balloon-multi-strappy-dress-with-ankle-boot/">
    <span>Mari</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://cdn.famousoutfits.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/collections/summer-outfits/summer-outfits-10.jpg">
    <span>Felix </span>
  </a>
  <span>).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the Museum they didn’t get to the day before. Then they made their way to the theater again to watch another musical. They then went to the ice rink where they skated with the children again. They had lunch at I Latina saying goodbye and to come to visit Linda when they have time again. They went to the different shops that were around and got some gifts for their friends and a new suitcase to contain the gifts along with also getting survivors. As the day began to die down they made their way to a park that was near and was becoming empty as the night was coming through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, My kitty” Marinette began with a smile on her face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, My bug” Felix responded also with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a reason why I wanted to go on this vacation /honeymoon,” Marinette said as they sat down on a bench. Marinette held Felix’s head in her hands she gave him a kiss before continuing, “I wanted to tell you somewhere special to us about something that will be special to us”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Marinette?,” Felix asked placing his hands on top of Marinette’s hands that were still holding his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix,” Marinette began taking a deep breath, “I’m pregnant”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Felix’s eyes widened and before they both knew it he lifted them up from the bench and he lifted Marinette up spinning them around with Marinette letting out giggles and laughing before Felix set her down and giving her a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure my Marinette?” Felix asked wanted it conformed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette could only nod her head yes as Felix kissed her again both just being so happy. They made their way back to their hotel room where they spent the rest of the night celebrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday 7 am </b>
</p><p>
  <span>On Saturday they had gotten up and showered and put on the clothes they came to Buenos Aires with. They made their way to the airport and when they got on they headed to first-class and prepared themselves to go back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for the vacation/second honeymoon, other than the confrontation with Alya, they enjoyed it and they looked forward to extending their family with a new member in nine months.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>